


An Insatiable Pervert

by Jacklope



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Guy makes an appearance, Kakashi is a pervert, Lemon, M/M, My First Smut, Smut, yamato just wants to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacklope/pseuds/Jacklope
Summary: "And I've had to watch you get all hot and worked up all day while I read porn. So."Kakashi stands up now that his comrade is almost all undressed. He couldn't get the pants completely off but he didn't feel like trying to lift Tenzō's legs for him."Well...um we should probably get some actual...uh...sleep." Tenzō is rubbing the side of his face and blushing. If he's being honest this shy blushing face is doing a lot for Kakashi."Did you not hear the part about watching you and reading porn all day?""It's not my fault you're a weird pervert in public, Senpai!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first smut I've ever written so be kind. I love these idiots. 
> 
> I don't own Naruto, the characters belong to Kishimoto.

It's evening and after they've spent the day helping Naruto with his new jutsu. It's been frustrating and slow and tiring for both of them. 

If Kakashi is honest it was probably a bit more exhausting for Tenzō. 

He doesn't care. 

He grabs Tenzō by the hair and throws him into the wall the minute they're at his apartment. His mask is down in an instant and his lips are on his neck. 

"Senpai. Not that I'm-I'm complaining but, we have to train again with Naruto tom-" Tenzō is cut off by Kakashi pushing his tongue into his mouth, and Kakashi does not miss the deep moan. 

He can't wait anymore. He pulls away and starts undressing his kouhai. 

"Mhphhhh, I know but, I told him if he left us alone for the night we'd spend the night out there with him tomorrow. " Kakashi rips the flack jacket from Tenzō. 

"And you know Naruto. He assumed I meant we wanted sleep. And he jumped at the opportunity to hang out with us for longer." 

Kakashi is working on Tenzō's pants and Tenzō is not helping. He's looking a little flustered and like he's not sure if he wants to help or stop Kakashi. 

"And I've had to watch you get all hot and worked up all day while I read porn. So." 

Kakashi stands up now that his comrade is almost all undressed. He couldn't get the pants completely off but he didn't feel like trying to lift Tenzō's legs for him. 

"Well...um we should probably get some actual...uh...sleep." Tenzō is rubbing the side of his face and blushing. If he's being honest this shy blushing face is doing a lot for Kakashi. 

"Did you not hear the part about watching you and reading porn all day?" 

"It's not my fault you're a weird pervert in public, Senpai!" 

Kakashi sighs. This is not going as planned. He assumed he'd get Tenzō so worked up he'd do that thing where he takes Kakashi in a primal moment of lust. 

Time for plan B. 

Kakashi drops to his knees. 

"Senpai? What-" Tenzō's words were lost and his head slammed back into the wall. Kakashi licked the slit his dick, swirling his tongue around the top. Tenzō moaned bringing a hand up to his mouth and biting it. 

Perfect. 

The taste of Tenzō's precum on his tongue was getting him even more aroused. 

Tenzō lightly put his hands on Kakashi's shoulders. 

"Please, senpai. We have a long day tomorrow." 

Kakashi closed his eyes. And then took Tenzō's entire length into his mouth, brushing his nose against his curly hair. Tenzō gasped and the grip on Kakashi's shoulders tightened. 

"Shit. Kakashi. Fuck." 

Good. No more arguing. Kakashi hummed sending vibrations along Tenzō's dick. 

Incoherent moaning from his comrade and then Tenzō was jerking his hips lightly. Kakashi got the hint and went to town. 

"S-stop, stop. Stop." 

Kakashi inwardly groaned but pulled himself off with a small wet pop at the end. 

Tenzō looked a little cross eyed at that and like he was having trouble standing. 

Kakashi stood up and wiped his mouth. 

"Don't look at me like that, senpai. I just. I was going to cum and..." he looked away and blushed harder. 

Oh. 

"And what Tenzō? You have to be specific about what you want, kouhai." 

Tenzō appeared to be having a hard time keeping his hands away from his swollen dick.

"Senpai.... it's not fair for me to get off naked and you still clothed and getting nothing..." 

Bingo. 

"Well, I think we could fix that." 

And then Tenzō had stepped out of his pants, rushed Kakashi and was ripping clothes off of him while Kakashi hurried to try and help him. 

He pushed a now naked Kakashi into the wall and was biting his neck and it was so fucking good, Kakashi slowly slid down the wall until Tenzō was on top of him while he lay on the floor. 

"Fuck. Tenzō." Kakashi rutted against his kouhai, their hardness rubbing against each other, sticky with precum. 

"Your wish is my command, senpai."

Tenzō brought his two fingers up and lightly touched them to Kakashi's mouth. 

"Suck." His almost always polite kouhai was commanding and domineering in his tone, god it drove Kakashi insane. 

He brought the fingers into his mouth and swirled his tongue around them never breaking eye contact with Tenzō, knowing this was the exact tongue movement he had done on Tenzō's cock early. 

Tenzō ripped the fingers out with a growl and reached down. While he pushed their lips together, Tenzō reached down and slowly eased a single finger into Kakashi. 

Kakashi arched his back, moaned into Tenzō's mouth. 

Tenzō bit Kakashi's lip at the exact moment he found that glorious spot. Kakashi jerked and scratched down his comrades back trying to get him to give him more, pull him in further, this was taking too long. 

Tenzō pulled his mouth away breathing heavily. 

"Patience, senpai." He lifted Kakashi's hips and adjusted them and slipped a second finger in. Kakashi threw his head back and brought his hand up to his face, pushing his sharingan eye. 

As Tenzō started to scissor his two fingers, stretching Kakashi for what was coming and occasionally hitting that spot, he used his other hand to stroke Kakashi's cock. Kakashi wouldn't last much longer like this, and he wanted to get off doing more than what he did to himself on any good night. 

"Tenzō, please." He knew throwing in a please and a little begging usually got the results he wanted from his comrade. 

Tenzō growled and made to stand, Kakashi wrapped his legs around him pulling him back down. 

"Senpai. Lube." 

"No, no time just. Fuck me, please. Now." There was a small hint of urgency and desperation in his voice. He wanted this release, and he wanted a little pain. 

He could see Tenzō was torn between wanting to give Kakashi what he desperately wanted and wanting to never hurt his senpai. Something that was constantly a battle during their sexual escapades. 

"Please Tenzō, fuck. Just fuck me." Kakashi jerked his hips with his legs still wrapped around Tenzō causing his hard cock to grind into Tenzō's chest. 

That sealed the deal. Tenzō lined himself up and gently pushed himself in. Kakashi jerked his hips again pulling him in faster, harder, and more suddenly than Tenzō planned. Kakashi yelped and dug his fingers into Tenzō's back, his eyes watering. 

Tenzō moaned and put his head on Kakashi's chest, shaking lightly. 

"See, senpai? Lube." 

"Shush. Just give. Me a minute." Kakashi hissed. 

"I know but I hope it's not a long minute, fuck, Kakashi you are so tight. Gods, I want." He cut Tenzō off by flexing the muscles around his cock a little making Tenzō moan and growl and curl his hands into fists on the floor. 

"Okay, I'm good now. Fuck me into oblivion, kouhai." 

Tenzō gave a thrust and Kakashi's head smacked into the wall. 

"Fuck!" 

"Jesus, your neighbors are going to hate us." Tenzō said pulling them back a little. 

"Nah, that side of the wall is just Guy. He probably thinks we're sparring or other youthful activities." 

Tenzō chuckled into Kakashi's neck and continued thrusting hitting Kakashi's prostate dead on every time. The moans and yelling and biting and thrusting became more frequent and faster and frenzied. 

"Good fuck, Tenzō. I can't. Much longer." Kakashi could feel his orgasm on the brink and was having an awful lot of trouble making a sentence. 

Tenzō threw a swivel of his hips, leaned in and whispered in Kakashi's ear, "come for me, senpai." 

And Kakashi saw stars, cum spraying on his and Tenzō's chests. A bunch of moaning growling gibberish coming out of his mouth. 

Tenzō groaned, apparently seeing Kakashi reach his climax was pushing him to the edge too. Kakashi thought that he'd like to do something to put the man over the edge too but he was having trouble stringing his thoughts together. 

Tenzō bit down on Kakashi's shoulder, hard enough to draw blood and came hard, his thrusts becoming erratic and weaker. 

They lay like that, panting for a bit. 

Then Tenzō eased himself out of Kakashi and rolled over so they were both laying on their backs in the hallway by Kakashi's door. 

"Thank you, Tenzō" Kakashi said sleepily. 

"You don't have to thank me, senpai. It is a pleasure for me as it is for you. In a minute I'll clean your bite and either take us to the bedroom to sleep or bring blankets here." 

"Mhh, shower first. Thank you. Still. For always being here for me. And being. You." Kakashi was mostly asleep and didn't often share his emotions well, but in his post sex drunkness he needed his kouhai to know how much he meant to him. Desperately. 

Tenzō laced their fingers together. 

"I love you too, senpai." 

They must have dozed off like that because a few minutes later there was a banging at the door a few feet away from them causing them both to jump. 

"It is, I! That beautiful blue beast of Konoha! Coming to check that my eternal rival and his comrade did not render themselves unconcious with their youthful sparring match!" 

Kakashi groaned and mumbled a "told you so" towards Tenzō. 

"I never wanted this. I wanted to sleep. I'm going to use your shower and then sleep in your bed. I still have to control the nine tails Chakra tomorrow you know!" Tenzō stood up, grabbed his clothes and gave Kakashi a "you deal with him" look. 

"Okay. Okay. After I convince him that we're not dead, round 2?" 

"You're an insatiable pervert who wants me to drop dead of exhaustion." 

"Love you too, kouhai." 

Tenzō threw his hands in the air in disbelief and walked towards Kakashi's shower. 

It had been a good night. And Kakashi planned for it to keep being one. 

He was an insatiable pervert, after all.


End file.
